Por Onur, cualquier cosa
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta historia tiene lugar en el momento durante una cena, en donde Sehrazat se confiesa con su amiga Bennu y le cuenta, algo borracha, que está muy enamorada de Onur y que haría cualquier cosa por él, para que él la perdone por haberlo abandonado en el momento en que supo que Nilüfer existía...


**Esta historia tiene lugar en el momento durante una cena, en donde Sehrazat se confiesa con su amiga Bennu y le cuenta, algo borracha, que está muy enamorada de Onur y que haría cualquier cosa por él, para que él la perdone por haberlo abandonado en el momento en que supo que Nilüfer existía...**

**Dedicado a Karen que me dio la idea y que cumple años! Feliz cumple amiga! Espero que te guste!**

**Por Onur, cualquier cosa…**

-Dale un poco de tiempo…- dijo Bennu que no sabía que decirle para no deprimirla más. Sabía que Sehrazat se sentía culpable, y aunque Onur se había portado con mucha inmadurez al principio, ella lo había dejado solo con el tema de Nilüfer y estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Sehrazat lanzó una carcajada y Bennu sonrió. A pesar de todo era mejor verla riendo que inundada de lágrimas…

-¿Sabes algo? - dijo entre risas Sehrazat.

-A… ha…- dijo Bennu, interesada en lo que su amiga le decía.

-Yo… en este instante…- dijo sonriendo- puedo hacer cualquier locura…

-¿Tú? - preguntó Bennu contagiada del modo alegre de Sehrazat.

-Yo…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Mujer ruda…- dijo Bennu arrugando la nariz.

-Ufff…- dijo y se puso seria luego de fruncir los labios- por Onur puedo hacer cualquier cosa…

-Sehrazat… tú de verdad estás muy enamorada…- dijo Bennu sonriendo.

-Yo… Bennu… no sé que voy a hacer…- dijo con pesar- estoy muy enamorada de Onur… mucho…- dijo y Bennu no pudo evitar lanzar una risita.

-No lo creo… primera vez que te veo así de enamorada…

-Como loca…- dijo suspirando y se sirvió otro trago.

Bennu la llevó a su casa y miró hasta que ella entró en su edificio, quería asegurarse de que llegaría bien y a resguardo…

Sehrazat cerró la puerta y vio como Bennu se iba. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo porque había tenido una idea…

* * *

Tomó un taxi hasta la casa de Onur, que había sido su casa y que conocía perfectamente y cuando llegó, entró y caminó por el parque descalza, porque había dejado sus zapatos en el taxi…

Un reflector la iluminó y ella lo sabía, lo habían puesto por seguridad, así no podrían merodear intrusos por el parque…

Se acercó a la ventana donde daba la habitación de Onur y lo llamó…

-Onur…- dijo a los gritos y sonrió, todo eso le resultaba gracioso en un punto. Pero él tenía que escucharla, la única forma de fracasar con ese plan era que él no se encontrara en su casa.

Prefirió no pensar en eso… él tendría que escucharla, salir y estrecharla entre sus brazos y no separarse más de ella… ese era su plan…

-Onur… tenemos que hablar…- insistió y sintió un ruido detrás de ella y su ropa comenzó a mojarse…

Se sorprendió cuando el sistema de riego se encendió y terminó empapándola. Se rio a carcajadas, no tenía frío, pero había viento.

Empezó a chapotear en el agua y se mojó por completo.

-Onur… tienes que venir… no puedes perderte esto…- dijo riendo mientras seguía jugando con el agua.

Sehrazat no vio que se encendía la luz en la habitación de Onur, él se asomó y al verla, decidió bajar inmediatamente.

Se puso una bata sobre su pijama y se cercioró de que Nilüfer siguiera durmiendo…

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa la vio girando con las manos levantadas y riendo a carcajadas…

-Sehrazat… ¿qué haces? - le preguntó acariciándola con los ojos, pero tratando de sonar firme.

-Ah… parece que finalmente te encontré…- dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vine a verte… porque quiero hablar contigo… no me contestaste los mensajes… eres muy malo, Onur…- dijo apretando sus labios con tristeza.

-No quería hablar contigo, pensé que lo entenderías… además… ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme que yo no sepa?

-Que te amo… que quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte abandonado en este momento difícil, pero estaría bien que tú reconocieras que podrías haber confiado en mí…

-Es cierto…- dijo él desviando la mirada, ella y su ropa mojada lo estaban distrayendo.

-Bien… entonces podríamos reconciliarnos…- dijo y trató de acercarse.

-No es tan sencillo… además… mírate… estás borracha…

-Si no lo hubiese estado, estaría llorando en mi casa y no habría intentado recuperar lo nuestro…

-No creo que quede mucho que sea nuestro…- dijo él con pesar.

-Pues… yo creo que sí… hemos luchado tanto, Onur… ¿por qué no tratamos de olvidarnos un poco de todo esto?

-Así de fácil…

-¿Me estás rechazando? ¿Te atreverías a hacerlo aún cuando vine a disculparme?

-Sehrazat… me molesta que todo se maneje con tus tiempos… cuando tú quieres….

-Bien… veo que me equivoqué…- dijo ofendida y cuando giró para irse, se tropezó y se dobló el pie- ayyy….- dijo e intentó levantarse.

Onur puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para ayudarla.

-Déjame Onur… no me toques… yo puedo…- le dijo cuando él quiso darle una mano y se agachó a su lado. Por suerte los aspersores se habían detenido…

-No seas necia, Sehrazat...- dijo y cuando se inclinó, insistiendo en que ella tomara su mano, se resbaló y cayó sobre ella.

Sehrazat suspiró al sentirlo tan cerca y miró sus labios, mordiéndose el de ella para no dejarse llevar por su deseo…

-Mira lo que estás haciendo…- dijo él mirándola de cerca, casi imposibilitado de reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera acercarse más y cumplir con sus deseos…

-Perdóname, Onur… te amo… te amo tanto…- dijo y él no la dejó seguir hablando.

Buscó con sus labios los de ella y Sehrazat jadeó sorprendida cuando lo sintió besándola. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y ella le respondió los besos con intensidad…

Se pasaron un buen rato besándose y cuando se levantó más viento, él reaccionó y se separó de ella, tomando su cara entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.

-Esto… es increíble pero no podemos quedarnos aquí porque nos enfermaremos…

-¿Me dejarás entrar a tu casa? - le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y te prestaré mi ducha, así puedes quitarte el frío…

-¿La compartirás conmigo? - le preguntó seduciéndolo con la mirada…

-Puede ser…- dijo él fingiendo misterio.

Se levantaron y él entrelazó sus dedos con ella cuando entraron. Ella comenzó a reírse y él le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras le hacía un gesto de que debía callarse…

-Lo siento…- dijo y apretó los labios para no seguir hablando ni riéndose…

* * *

Onur la llevó hasta la habitación y la hizo esperar mientras preparaba la ducha. Ella comenzó a luchar para quitarse la ropa y cuando él salió del baño sintió que sus ojos se oscurecían por la pasión.

Ella giró para mirarlo y le sonrió seduciéndolo. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y deslizó su camisa hacia atrás, ayudándole con las mangas, que como eran angostas, se le habían quedado pegadas…

Sehrazat luchó con la bata de él y le hizo quitar la parte de arriba de su pijama...

Ambos jadearon cuando sus torsos entraron en contacto y él desabrochó su ropa interior y se la quitó.

Ella buscó sus labios con los suyos y lo besó húmedamente mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de él, imposiblemente más estimulada con el encuentro…

Onur la ayudó a quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior de una sola vez y se quitó el pantalón del pijama.

La rozó con su cuerpo a la altura de la pelvis y ella suspiró. La levantó en sus brazos y ella acomodó las piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Él la miró los ojos y ella se mordió el labio provocándolo.

-Estás muy borracha… ¿lo sabías?

-¿Qué importa? - dijo ella y lo besó mientras él caminaba hacia el baño.

Onur los dejó a ambos bajo el agua tibia y ella suspiró con placidez cuando sintió que el agua la acariciaba…

La miró a través de la cortina de agua y finalmente, no pudo aguantar más y la apoyó contra la pared, escuchándola decir su nombre en su oído al sentirse parte suya…

No dijeron una sola palabra durante varios minutos, lo único que importaba para ambos era volver a sentirse tan íntimamente.

Sehrazat se rio luego de que ambos se repusieran del clímax y él la ayudara a salir y secarse…

-Vamos…- le dijo cuando ella terminó de secarse- debe haber quedado algo de ropa tuya por aquí… así podrás volver a tu casa…

-Onur… ¿estás hablando en serio? - le dijo ella a quien se le había borrado la sonrisa por completo.

-No… por supuesto que no, mi vida… no te dejaré irte más de mi lado… solo para que vayamos a buscar a Kaan y lo traigamos con nosotros ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que tengo sueño y que podemos hacerlo mañana…- dijo ella bostezando.

-Bien… ¿vienes a dormir?

-En tus brazos…- dijo y se acomodó en los brazos de él, bajo las sábanas.

Durmieron casi en la misma posición toda la noche y cuando él se despertó, besó su hombro con suavidad y ella abrió los ojos y luego los apretó con dolor…

-Me está matando la cabeza…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Tomaste mucho anoche…- dijo él y se alzó de hombros.

-Por tu culpa…- dijo y lo empujó, frunciendo sus labios.

-¿Quieres comenzar a discutir desde temprano? - le dijo él con seriedad.

-Ya no más…- le dijo y se colocó sobre él.

Volvieron a hacer el amor y finalmente él buscó algo de ropa para que ella se pusiera.

Fueron a desayunar y se encontraron a Nilüfer, que los miró sorprendida y sonriente.

-Buenos días, Nilüfer…- dijo Sehrazat.

-Sehrazat…- dijo sonriendo.

-Ella… volverá a casa con Kaan…- dijo Onur contento de ver feliz a su hija.

-¿Lo harás? - dijo Nilüfer con una sonrisa.

-Así es… tu papá y yo nos reconciliamos…

-Seremos una familia…- dijo y la abrazó a Sehrazat con cariño.

Onur se quedó mirándolas y luego de desayunar, los tres se encaminaron a buscar a Kaan…

El niño corrió a abrazar a su padre no bien lo vio y Nilüfer volvió a abrazar a Sehrazat…

-Mi papá sufrió mucho cuando no estabas…- dijo la niña y Sehrazat acarició su cara.

-Eso ya pasó… ahora estaremos todos juntos…-dijo y besó su frente con cariño.

Onur la miró a la distancia y le guiñó el ojo. Sehrazat sonrió, a veces, los impulsos solucionan muchas cosas… pensó…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Nos vemos en las otras! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
